1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to animal harnesses, specifically those for domestic animals.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore animal harnesses have usually closed on an animal's underside as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,700 to Gordon (1991), U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,083 to Sporn (1994), British Patent 521,358 to Osborne (1940) and British Patent 648,603 to Catlett (1951). Harnesses that close under an animal have some portion that must go over an animal's head. Animals balk at having a harness placed over their heads. It is very difficult to close a harness on the underside of an animal. Unless the animal stands on its hind legs or lies on its back the closure can't be seen.
Harnesses which fasten without going over the animals head have more than one closure as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,027 to Clayton (1948), U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,037 to Saleme (1995) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,906 to Smith (1985). Having more than one closure is time consuming.